Iklan Lewat
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Stay tune untuk menyaksikan pesan-pesan berikut ini!...XD
1. Hell's Essence

_Disclaimer_: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" adalah properti milik Takahashi Kazuki.

_Warnings_: AU,OOC BUANGET...Campur aduk..ada Yaoi..ada normal..gado2 lah..humor garing sangat di peringatkan..ini hanyalah ide dadakan semata ketika semedi malem2 di hari hujan..

_Genres_: Humor dan segala2 tambahannya....

_Pairing_: ....Ada gak yah? Banyak deh..tp g srius kok..

_Rating_: 15an lah..ehehe..

_Summary_: Naruto punya iklan, FMA apalagi, blum Death Note n laen2...masa Yugioh! Enggak sih? Ayo mulai! Sini yang idenya rada2 gila...kita nge-garing bareng2..ohohoho...

_Author_: hikari rio dan....klo ada yang mau nimbrung silahkan aja..Apan daku teh ga jago humor c yah...XD

**-****The Advertiestments-**

**1. Herbal Essence baru a.k.a Hell's Essence**

Orang Negro: Marik (Yami Malik)

Pegawai Toko: Anzu

**Suatu siang di Domino Mini Market... **

Seorang berambut _blode ash_ jabrik panjang ala anak punk lagi serius mandang etalase toko. Seorang pegawai cewe disana berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik...menawarkan bantuan.

**Anzu:** Misi mas...lagi cari apa ya?

**Marik:** (berbalik tiba-tiba) Heh loe....(hawa-hawa kegelapan) liat neh!!!(nunjuk rambut)

**Anzu:** I-iya mas??

**Marik:** (Senyum genit)Panggil eike, Jeng Arik aja...Eike lagi cari syampu untuk rambut eike...Kira-kira apa yang bagus ya? Jej tau?? Liat deh,Jeng..pecah-pecah ginih...duh...(mandang cem2as getuh..onderdil boleh beda..tapi perawatan harus kelas satu!)

**Anzu:** (dalam hati: HALAH! Banci salon pulak rupanya!!) Oh, ini produk keluaran baru dari produsen... –PIIP –(Sensor: Dilarang promosi menyebutkan merek! Bisi dititah mayar..XD) Cobain deh! (sembari nyodorin botol dengan warna cairan merah darah)

**Marik:** Ouh...coba ya...(dilihat,dicium, ditrawang!) Eike suka baunya...warnanya _real blood...so cruel_...Oke..Saya beli itu!!!

**-di rumah....-**

Sembari keramas dengan syampu baru, dirinya memasang lagu MP3 di kamar mandi..(itu loh, khan suka ada kotak kaca khusus MP3 or TV deket shower atawa sebrangnya bak mandi..)

**Marik: **OUH!! Yess...aah...Tarik Mang..ouh..Tarik Mang...Uuuh...(melihat ke arah pembaca...) Ape luh?! Ga pernah joged sambil denger lagu dangdut dugem angkot yah?! Ga - ber- se- ni...(ganti musik) Inget dong...Dangdut is the Music of My Country..My country ,oh my country...Aaa a ah..Oh my Country...

(ganti lagi dengan theme song iklan asllinya) Hei, yang derita..derita deritanya..

**-Beberapa hari kemudian-**

**Anzu:** Wah...Mas-mas eh, Jeng Arik itu dateng lagi...tapi kok pake jubah bertudung gitu ya?

**Malik:** (bawa2 Millenium Rod. Kali ini hawa bejatnya lebih GANAS!!!ROOCK!!!) BRAK!(mukul meja) Hai, Mba!!...BALIKIN DUIT GUE!!

**Anzu: **Lo..loh kenapa?

**Malik: **Hah? Kenape kata loh?! Liat nih..(buka tudung, kepalanya jadi botak dan warnanya jadi merah kebakar mirip tuyul…Plontos Bo..)

**Anzu: ** AGH! BOLLLLLLLLLLD!

**Malik:** Mo pergi ke dunia kegelapan rupanya…Can ningali banci ngamuk hah?! (Millenium Rod dibuka dari sarung pedangnya, dan Horus Eye menyala-nyala di jidat nong-nong…ketawa maniak ala psycho…)

**Anzu:** O…ow?

-**Hell's Essence baru**! Menimbulkan efek mirip **Tuyul**, **Seketika**!…tersedia juga 2 jenis khusus untuk rambut **Dedemit dan Buto Ijo**. Dapatkan segera seri terbaru kami….dan **rasakan pembalasan dendammu semanis di neraka**…-

Adegan ditutup dengan teriakan pegawai toko dan cipratan syampu semerah darah ke kamera….

**JROTH!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Iya..saya tau ini garbastaring pisan…(garing baseuh tambah garing…)..hanya teringat percakapan di acara Haloween Ciwalk bareng Ai kmaren..XD


	2. Guillotine Perfume

**2. Axe Perfume a.k.a Guillotine Perfume (ver. Vespa)**

Cowo yang pake vespa: Bakura

Cewe di mobil sport: Ryou (tp cowo)

**Di sebuah kost an kecil…**

Pemuda berambut perak bermata coklat, baru saja selesai mandi.. *kamera menyorot ke arah kaca yang mantulin bayangan botol parfum spray warna perak n cowo itu baru keluar dr kamar mandi*

**Bakura:** hm…coba pake hari ini ah…*SMPRAT! SMPROT!!,*… ketek udah, tlinga udah,tangan juga udah...apalagi ya?? Oh!! *SMPROT!!!daerah perut ke bawah, tapi paha ke atas..XD* Brr…dingin…hihi…SIP! Ayo kita jalan, ganteng...*ngomong ke kaca sambil ngelempar poni, *SHAAH!*

Setelahnya, pemuda ini ngambil _helmet _dia yang warna item,terus naik vespa warna item juga..ketika di jalanan perempatan lampu merah gitu..

**Bakura:** (wuih….mobil sport..gile nih..mewah amat.)*lirik mobil sport warna biru tua, plus trimming hitam* (sapa yang punya ya?)

Oh…rupanya ada cowo mungil, berambut perak, dengan mata cokelatbesar nan _innocent, _kulit putih banget en pipinya warna _peach.. _*kamera nyorot dari arah lain untuk ngeliatin Ryou yang nyium semeliwir wangi parfum Bakura…*

**Ryou**: Mmh….*nglirik pelan ke arah cowo tadi,gigit bibir bawahnya malu-malu,sambil mainin rambut dy..*

**Bakura: ***GLUP!Prikitiw!* oh..wow…o ow..*gile..chakepx bangets…hihi SIIP! PDKT ah..* ehm, euh..hai….

Cowo mungil tadi baru aja bernapas untuk ngejawab, tapi….

**Bakura:** OWHAKHHH. BAUNYAAAAAAAA!!!!Agh..uhuk…ahk!!!! *tampak tercekik udaranya* …Tuhan..*BLUK! Pingsan…*

**Ryou:** ah? Yah…mati _lagi_…*cowo mungil tadi keliatan kecewa banget*

**-Guillotine Perfume baru keharumannya membuat sang maut mendekatimu dalam keindahan…-**

**--------------------  
**

Yang ini terinspirasi dari lagu ProjectPOP juga..hehe…XD adhuh parah nih..kebanyakan nonton Supernatural ya jadi begini…

pikiran orang jam 12 malem nih..hahah...


	3. GetAll Lube

**4. Castrol Lube a.k.a GetAll Lube**

Pembalap: Yusei Fudou

Narator: Aki

**Arena Duel D'Wheel - Neo Domino**....

**Narrator:** Suatu temuan terbaru dari Kaiba Corp. Oli berketahanan tinggi yang akan melindungi mesin anda dari segala kendala..bahkan The King akan menunjukkannya pada kita akan kualitas terbaik dari oli ini…

*Yusei dengan tampang cool, jalan tegap menuju D-Wheel merah punya dia…*

**Penonton:** KYAAAAA!! YUSEI!!! GANTYENG!!! YU-chan!!! MANA JACK!?!! Kembalikan dia!!!

*teteup cool…pake helm n mulai starter..* VROOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!*Dan..D – Wheel melaju mulus di arena, menikuk, menerjang, dengan kecepatan super tinggi!!*CKIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!*ngerem di deket kamera,buka helm*

**Yusei:** Any question?? *teteup..tenang...*

**Penonton:** JADI PACARKU!!! YUSEI!!! NOMOR HAPE?!! RUMAH??!! Ultahmu?!! Ukuran Clana!!?? SPATU SPATU!!! Minta rambutmu!!

*tiba2 dari arah kameraman, ada suara baru*

**Someone:** Pergi nge-date bersamaku? Yuusei…*sexy voice*

*kamera nyorot pelan-pelan sosok yang baru keliatan dari bagian belakangnya doang (BGM: Sexy Back-Justi Timberlake)..dan..*

**Yusei:** Na?? JACK?!! Ngapain ka-WHOAAAAA!!

**Jack:** *gendong bridal style dan ngacir naik ke D-Wheel dy* AHAHHAHAAHA!!!! MINE!! *VROOOOOOOOOM!!! Motor dikebut…*

Terdengar teriakan **Yusei** dari kejauhan…: INI TIDAK ADA DALAM KONTRAKKU!!!!!!!!!! GYAAA!!!HELP!!!!!JACK, TURUNKAN AKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-GetAll Lube, get ready and get all….pengalaman di arena 'duel' kini kami terapkan di kebutuhan anda…-**

**----------------------------  
**

Klo dilanjutin,keadaan mereka bisa tambah gawat nih….hihihi…XD aduh...jam 12 malam itu aneh..ahahhahahah!!!


	4. Domino Ijo

**3. Sampoerna Hijau a.k.a Domino Ijo (ver. Baso jatoh)**

Orang gendut: Bobasa

Cowo 1: Jounoichi

Cowo 2: Otogi

Cowo 3: Honda

(BGM: Ga ada loe ga rame…)

**Di kantin skulaan….**

Jou lagi bawa makanan, biasa nih burger. Do'i ditinggalin ma dua sobatnya karena kelamaan milih daging,ikan,apa ayam buat isi tuh burger…ah tempe aja skalian deh! Yang penting murah n sehat!

Dia ga ngeliat ada Bobasa yang *berkunjung* makan di kantin itu di belakang dy..pas mo duduk…DUK!! *kesenggol, n cola Jou tumpah*

**Jou:** Sabar..sabar..orang sabar banyak rejeki…*dah duduk dy ngeliatin burgernya, SLRUP!!* sip, saos tomat..saos sambel..otreh..! ITADAKIMASU!!!

*pas mau makan* DUK!!*kesenggol lagi, kali ini lidahnya kegigit…*

**Jou:** HAHITTTTTTTTTTT!!! *artinya: SAKIIIIT!* gr..sa—bar..sa—bar…huff…*dah tenang* satu dua..*dengan kecepatan extra berusaha mengambil satu gigitan burger dan TER-NYA-TA!!*

DUK!!*bobasa duduk, Jou kegencet antara korsi ama meja..*

**Jou:** HE-LP…GAH!! HOK!UHUK!! O HELP!!!*muka membiru, dah gitu rupanya Bobasa ngegeser dikit sehingga ada ruang* Fiuh….Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……*kepala berasap..*

*Curr………………terdengar suara air mengalir * Otogi dan Honda dengan santainya ngucurin minuman mereka ke kepala Jou pelan-pelan…

**Otogi:** Sabar cuy..

**Honda:** kalem..kalem..stay cool…

**Jou:** oh iya ya…tenang jangan terpengaruh…*BURPPPPH!!ngucurnya kebanyakan ampe ngalir ke muka..*BWAAAH!! BUFRT!!PWAAAAAH!!PFT!! DINGIN BEGO!!! Agh, Cola!!!??! Ini lengket gila!!!

**Otogi:** Oh iya ya..

**Honda:** kalau kamu bilang gitu..bener juga , ini Cola!!

**Jou:** GRRRRRRRRR!! KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!

**-Ga ada loe ga rame….Domino Ijo, errornya rame-rame…-**

A/N: Kok kaya nyiksa Jou gini yah??XD haha…maapkan dhaku…

(saya bingung, iklan rokok ga pernah ada yang ngerokok di dalem iklannya itu kan udah aturan, tp kenapa masih banyak orang bego yang justru ngerokok berlebihan sehingga ngabis2in duit??.wong di di iklannya aja ga menganjurkan atau mempraktekkan kok…ah, dunia ini aneh...) lagi2 pikiran malam....XD


	5. Rock on, ah!

**5. Rexona Man a.k.a Rock on, ah!(ver. Banteng)**

Banteng: ya..banteng…

Koboi: Bandit Keith

Petugas: Ryuuzaki , Haga

**Yakinkah perlindungan dirimu telah sempurna?  
**

Kamera menyorot kandang banteng, ada seorang koboi yang nunggang banteng diem sambil dadah dadah ke kursi penonton..

**Keith:** Muach…*kiss blow* I love you all…thank you…thank you…Muach! *kiss blow..dadah ala Miss Universe*

**Banteng:** Ghr…[Oh god…]

**Ryuuzaki:** Anda siap? *dah di samping konci pager*

**Keith:** ha…Bring it on!!!*asa judul film cheerleader itu ya???*

**Ryuuzaki:** Ok ready?…and one,and two,and….*JKLEK!!!pintu dibuka!!!*

Dan si Banteng lompat ngamuk…koboi tadi berusaha ngendaliin…

**Ketih:** WHOA!!! Slow down baby...take it easy just let it go~!!WHUUU!!

**Banteng:** GRHAAAAA!! BUFF HUFFF!!!GRHHHHHHHHH!!!*melompat, bermain di udara~* [Enak aja maen kiss blow orang2, mereka tu mo liat gue!! Gue yang idola di sini!!GUA JADIIN PERKEDEL baru tau rasa!!!]*tendang tendang..*

**Keith:** WOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!*muter2 ga karuan kaya di cangkir Dufan* *lompat-lompat, kakinya ke sangkut sehingga menyebabkan _impact _cukup keras di bagian segitiga biru..eh emas… * ANJRIT!!!!! B**K AING!!!!!!!!!!!UH OH!!! AH!! UGH!!!!*BLEDAG BLEDAG!*

**Banteng:** Huff? GHRM…[hah? Bau apaan nih???]

Kamera menyorot baju koboi yang setengah sadar tadi…oh, basket rupanya..[basah ketek…masa ga tao c???hadhu…]

**Banteng:** GHOAAARRRRRRRRRR……[BAUNYAAAAAAAAA!!1] *BRUAK! KO!*

**Koboi:** Aduh auh…*jatuh terlempar dari ketinggian yang lumayan..ehm…sakit* BLUGH! *KO juga…*

**Ryuuzaki:** OI oi!! Medis medis….!!!*ngedeketin korban*

**Haga:** Siap!*ngedeketin koboi pingsan…* HUAAAAAAAK!!! OHEK OHEK…! Cek banteng..bantengnya!!

**Ryuuzaki:** GAWAT! Cepet ke UGD RSHS!!(Unit Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Hewan Sejahtera)

**Haga:** BANTUAN BANTUAN!!!*keduanya menyeret banteng sambil dibantu oleh petugas laen…*

**-Rock on, ah! Dalam pembuatan iklan ini, tak ada satu banteng pun yang cedera secara serius…-  
**

Terakhir….kamera menyorot arena rodeo yang kosong, dan satu koboi yamg tergeletak di tengah-tengah lapangan…

**(XXXXXX)**

Hampir lupa klo aku pake Keith….Xd ehieheheh...


	6. Scar Mind

**6. Star Mild a.k.a Scar Mind (ver. Obsesi Pemain Bola)**

Cowo: Honda

Cewe: Miho

Di suatu restoran berkelas…

**Honda:** Yugi ama Anzu, Jou ama Mai, Shizuka..bareng Otogi…Sekarang..*lirik Miho yang lagi duduk nunggu makanan* YOSh! Ganbatte!!

**Miho:** Ah, Honda-kun…kau mau ngomong apa c??

**Honda:** eng..gini ….aku…kamu…em..

**Miho:** apa?

**Honda:** Maujadipacarkungga?

**Miho:** eh?apa? A-oh..aku…*tersipu2 *

**Honda**: ng…

**Miho:** boleh deh..

**Honda:** SERIUS LOH?!

**Miho:** A-Apa sih?!

**Honda:** *bangkit dari kursi* WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WUAAAAAAAA!!! HAHHAHHA!!! ORE NO TURNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MINNA ORE NO TURNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu ia lari bak duelist yang ketinggalan Zappelin Duel di dalem tuh resto ampe nabrak orang makan,pelayan,pohon hiasan,anjing,kucing, air mancur bobohongan, dan troli… sambil masih berteriak ORE NO TURRRRRRRRN!!!!!!!! meski ia sudah tak tampak di kamera…  
Menyisakan cewe tadi geleng2 kepala...

**Miho:** duh…**  
**

**- Special edition from Scar Mind Obsesi: Duelist….Apa obsesimu??? -**

(XXXXXX)

Heheh…ada yang inget iklan ini ga??? XD


	7. Chit Chat

**7. Kit Kat a.k.a Chit Chat**

Yang nelpon: Seto Kaiba  
Yang ngangkat: Sugoroku Mutou

Suatu siang yang membosankan..Di sela-sela istirahat makan siang, CEO Kaiba Corp menguap lebar-lebar..meregangkan badan di atas kursi direkturnya…

**Seto:** Bosen…duh jadi kangen ngedenger suara yayang… *CIEEEEEH!!!PERIKITIW! XD*

So do'i ngluarin HP superrrrrrrrrrrr cuanggih n mulai mijit-mijit nomor telpun rumah yayangnya…

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!**

**Jii-chan :** Hallo?**  
Seto :** Hallo....Atem, ada Kek? **  
Jiichan :** Ini sapa ya?**  
Seto :** Seto, Kek..**  
Jiichan:** Seno?  
**Seto :** Seto!  
**Jiichan :** Cello?  
**Seto :** Seto!!!T!T!T!Teana!!!!Teana!!!  
**Jiichan :** ohh,Teana.... kok suaranya mirip laki-laki?  
**Seto :** aaaaaaarrrggghh!!!! *banting HP*

**-ada break,.ada Chit Chat :D -**

**(XXXXX)**

Pendek yah?? ntar lagi deh....XD**  
**


	8. Scar Mind 2

**8. Scar Mind 2 **

Cowo: Rishid

Bapak: Bobasa

Lawan: Kemo

Di sebuah lapang…ada suatu kerangkeng besi yang dikelilingin ama kerumunan orang-orang. Anak emo, anak pu eng, anak-anak…pokoke golongan underground lah! Di atas kerangkeng besi itu, pas ada lampu taman yang bengkok entah karena apa..pkoknya jadi kaya arena tinju…

**Rishid:** Dieu!! Wani ka aing…ngalegeg bal?…*gretek2 jari*

**Kemo:** Sape takut?! Datang kau padaku..kupatahkan juga kau!

**Penonton:** UWOOOOO!!! Hajar! BUNUH!! Bantai aja!!

**Juri:** Mulai! GOOOOO!!

Rishid en Kemo mulai gegelutan kaya di Smack Down…Pokoke berdarah2…Rame pisan lah!!Nyaingin liarnya _bobotoh_ Persib!

**Rishid**: Uwoooooo!!! *ngebanting Kemo ke pager…* Mati loh!!

**Kemo**: GAAAAH!!! Gue bales loe!

Tiba-tiba ada suara bapak-bapak teriak…penonton serta dua orang tadi membeku..dan..

**Bobasa:** ISID!!!

**Rishid:** *mendadak diam* Iya..pak!*glup*

**Bobasa:** Eta mawa pagerna!! Belegug siah!

**Rishid:** eng'ge…*cepet2 bawa pager n ngikut pergi…*

Dan penonton pun terdiam…

**-Obsesi: Pegulat, Apa obsesimu?-**

**stress level 1... **


	9. Heck Oz

**9. Hexos a.k.a Heck Oz**

Anak: Seto kecil

Pa Guru: Gozaburo

Seto dan Gozaburo lagi belajar…*nyiksa sih..* suatu saat ada pertanyaan dari Goza tentang pelajaran sejarah...

Goza: Seto..kenapa Pattimura tertangkap?

Seto: *geus males pisan, jaba lalieur*…ehm..Takdir , Om…*dengan polos*

Goza: Kamu….*gretek2…* uhk..uhk..*suara ilang*

Seto: GYAAA!!! Maaf!!*ngacir*

Goza: Hgmh!!*masih serek…*  
**  
-Heck oz…pelega kerongkongan..-**

Mungkin ini sebabnya ntar dia kena siksa lagi….XD….nama anak itu Seno rupanya..hehehee..mirip2 lah..


	10. Kale

**10. Kare a.k.a Kale**

Office boy: Jou

Bos: salah satu anggota Big Five

Jou lagi kerja sambilan jadi office boy…Bosnya manggil…

**Bos:** Jono!!!  
**  
Jou: ***auh..nama udah keren…dipanggilnya meni..* Ya, pak..

**Bos:** Kale saya mana?!

**Jou:** siap pak…*sekejap buat* Silahkan pak..*naroh mie* *keluar dah di deket pintu*

**Bos: **Jono!!  
**  
Jou:** Ya pak?!*balik badan*

**Bos:** Kale saya mana?!  
**  
Jou: **hah?! Si-siap pak….

-sampe 8 kali bolak-balik…-

**Bos:** JONO!!

**Jou: **Jona Jono Jona Jono!!! Nama saya Jounoichi!!! Apalagi sih pak?!

**Bos:** *tenang* Kale saya mana??!

**Jou: **gr….Kale..kale…Kale aja dah lu makan! SAYA BERHENTI! Ah..lalieur gawe di dieu teh…aya-aya wae sih..*pergi*

** -Kale..berasaaaaaaa banget…*berasa BT*-**

Eh, iklannya beneran manggil Jono loh!


	11. Sinetron Musikal

**11. Sinetron Musikal**

Setelah jeda iklan…kan ada lanjutan acaranya….

**NB:** Biar terasa…sambil denger lagu2nya deh…XD

**Warning: **la LEBAY lah..SINETRON ABIS!..aku mimpi aneh beberapa malam lalu...

**Pairing:** -Golden and Amethyst- sapa coba?

** -FTV series-**

Suatu hari….Yugi yang udah cukup lama 'jalan' ma Anzu..akhirnya rada-rada ga enak…kayanya tuh, ada yang salah tentang _feeling _asli dia..itu, bukan untuk Anzu…

**Yugi: **Eng, Anzu..gini loh…sebenarnya.._Pertama kali, diriku menatapmu..kuyakin.._  
**  
Anzu:** Ssh..Yugi…_kuyakin cinta, kan mengerti..kuyaki cinta,takkan pergi.._

**Yugi:** Bukan itu!! _Baby, aku ingin kita putus…oh,Baby, aku tak sanggup lagi denganmu…_

**Anzu:** A-a..Yugi..tapi kenapa?! _Salahkah bila diriku..terlalu mencintaimu?_

**Yugi:** *geleng2..* _Aku bersyukur..sempat memilikimu…  
_  
**Anzu: **Terus?

**Yugi:** ah..Aku..tampaknya hanya menganggapmu…._Adikku sayang, karena kuingin..kau mengerti…  
_  
**Anzu: **Adik?

**Yugi:** Saudara perempuanku…mungkin lebih cocok disebut begitu…_I am sorry, ku takkan love you lagi_…

**Anzu:** _Mengapa terjadi, kepada dirimu..aku tak percaya_…oh..hiks..bye Yugi..maaf..*berbalik..berjalan pergi*

-BGM ketika Anzu pergi *_Tak pernah kudapat cinta sejati..hingga sekian kali..meski segalanya telah aku berikan..tapi selalu saja….berakhir…_*-

Tak lama..titik-titik jarum air membasahi bumi…Yugi yang agak tegang dah mutusin Anzu, mematung dan basah kuyup perlahan…

**Yugi: **Maaf Anzu…_Maafkan aku..menduakan cintamu..berat rasa hatiku..  
_  
Dari belakang ada suara yang manggil dia…

**Jou: **YUGI! *lari bawa payung* Ngapain kau hujan-hujanan?! *BGM: _berkisah ku diantara…cinta yang rumit…_*

**Yugi:** Aa…Jou…*balik* Kok?

**Jou:** Kost-an ku kan deket sini…yah, baru balik sambilan..kau tahu lah…

**Yugi:** oh iya ya…

**Jou:** Sini..*mayungin Yugi* mukamu ga enak begitu..ada prob ya?

**Yugi:** yah…

**Jou:** hmph…ikut yuk. Kau bisa sakit ntar..

**Yugi:** ah, um…thanks…

Jadilah keduanya pergi ke kostan Jou…ganti baju, minum teh hangat *Sariwangi~*. Lalu,Yugi curhat tentang kenapa dy bisa ampe ujan2an gt…

**Yugi:** Yah..gtlah..

**Jou:** KAU GILA?! Pantas saja dia nangis…

**Yugi:** a-aku tahu…*menciut denger Jou marah*

**Jou:** itu..egois namanya! Aku paham klo km ga nyaman, tp klo mendadak bgitu…_well,_ kurasa kau harus minta maaf pelan-pelan deh…Oke?! Inget, dia juga sohib kita dari dulu!

**Yugi:** i-iya…

**Jou: **dan aku ga mau klo gara2 ini kita jadi renggang. Paham?

**Yugi: ***angguk, gigit bibir soalnya takut*

**Jou:** *…mandang Yugi yang masih nunduk.*.*BGM: _kesempatan seperti ini…tak akan bisa dibeli…_*

**Jou: **_Mungkin aku telah bertingkah kejauhan..namun itu karena ku sayang…_*megang bahu*

**Yugi:** Yah….aku ngerti kok…kau benar..aku agaknya..yang..egois..*angkat bahu*

**Jou:** *geleng* 'sayang'… …_Jadikan aku yang kedua…_

**Yugi:** Apa mak…oh…*blush*

**Jou:** …yah, aku tahu sih ini agak..nyuri kesempatan..tp mumpung kamu 'kosong'.. _Ku kan, slalu setia menunggu…untuk jadi pacarmu..  
_  
**Yugi:** *ragu* ah…aku putus dengannya juga karena….

**Jou:** karena??

**Yugi:** I…_I just wanna say, I love you..I just wanna say I love you.._

*BGM: I Just wanna Say I love you… *

**Jou: **a..wow…maksudku…sungguh?

**Yugi:** *angkat bahu*

**Jou:** oh god….boleh meluk ga?

**Yugi:** *kereling mata* pake nanya...*blush*

**Jou: **Wai!!*peluk pelan, bisik* Sankyu…

**Yugi:** hai…*bales meluk*

*BGM:_ I Just wanna Say I love you… I love you…I love you…_-fade out-*

_ Bersamamu..kuhabiskan waktu..senang bisa mengenal dirimu…_

_ rasanya semua, begitu sempurna..sayang untuk mengakhirinya.._

** -END-**

HUAHAHA!! Mimpi yang aneh..ini lebih mirip naskah drama…XD aduh..akibat kurang tidur ni…

Yup..kembali…setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini…


	12. Creep

**12. Three a.k.a Creep**

Cewe: Mai, Anzu, Shizuka

Cowo: Bakura

Suatu saat di sebuah diskotik…lampu kelap-kelip, musik dugem ajep-ajep..ada 3 cewe di sudut ruangan, lg ngobrol gt..

**Mai: **Eh, dah denger gossip ga sih? Itu 3 Diva itu!! *coba tebak, sapa aja 3Diva itu?*

**Anzu:** Iya iya..siapa tuh, Yusei ya?

**Shizuka:** Dia pisah ranjang gt sama suaminya…katanya c suaminya liat dy selingkuh…

**Mai:** Iya, sama Kiryu ya? Kasian Jack, apa c kurangnya dy..Jahat banget Yusei..

**Anzu: **ah biar deh, cerai ajaa..Supaya bisa buat gue gt..  
**  
Mai+Shizuka: **mimpi aja loe..gue dulu kale…

Tiba, tiba ada cowo berambut perak jabrik, pake baju ketat ngpress berat warna ijo tua bling2..jas perak..rambut kelimis, clana cutbray lambey-lambey..

**Bakura:** Cakep..chakep..cuakhep…Jogging, jogging, jogging…mau? mau? mau??

**Cewe:** -melongo-

**Bakura:**…eu…oy?  
**  
Cewe: **-masih cengo-

** -Mau yang 3 kali?-**

** -Mau? Mau? Mau?-  
**

Iklan yang 'hebat' XD…setelah iklan : _Telpon, telpon rumah…makin hemat..Uwo, uwo..oo…_ tentunya..


	13. Scar Mind 3

Sebelumnya saya jawab dulu pertanyaan dari reviewer:

**Hana1225 **: Itu bahasa Sunda...artinya : Ah! Pusing kerja disini..Ada-ada aja sih!...Begitu loh...sekali2 pake basa daerah lha..Melestarikan budaya..eehehe..

**Widzilla**: Kenapa Teana? Karena huruf yang jadi masalah itu T, dari nama SETO. Dan ga da cewe lain yang namanya dari T selain dia yang terbesit di otakku waktu ntuh..XD

**13. Scar Mind 3 ver. Mertua Sangar**

**Cowo:** Otogi

**Cewe** (tp jadi cowo disini) **:** Mokuba

Terkisahlah seorang cowok dengan tampang bishonen, badan sintal, rambut item dan mata ijo yang menggoda...sayang banget dia sekarang ini tampangnya tegang kaya habis nonton film horor non stop satu bulan...Cowo ini lagi berdiri di depan pintu sebuah mansion super mewah, megang bunga en mau ngajak pacarnya kencan...

**Otogi:** Aduh...gimana nih...*GLUP!* Satu dua...*TING TONG!*

KLEEEEEEEEEEK!

**Seto: **Hoh..Kau lagi Ryuuji...*pandangan tajam membunuh*

**Otogi:** Ha..halo Kaiba...euh....

**Khayalan Otogi**

**_Otogi:_**_ GYAAAAAAa!! Ampun..Saya masih mau idup!! *Dicekek ama Marik*_

**_Seto: _**_Jauhin adik gue! Ngerti loe?! *sambil buka pedang di dalem Millenium Rod*_

**_Otogi:_**_ Iya iya!! PEACE!! (Huhu..Moku-chan sayang..Maafin Abang ya..Kakakmu galak banget si...TwT) GYAAAAAAA!! *ngeliat Yami munculin Eye of Ra dan siap-siap Mind Crush* NOOOOOO!!!_

**Dunia Nyata**

**Otogi: **_*_geleng2 kepala en keringet dingin*_ //Serem ah..//_

**Mokuba:** AH! Oto-kun!! *muncul dari balik punggung Seto* Yuk! Dah Nii-san!! *cipika-cipiki*

**Seto:** O..Oi!

**Otogi:** Er..Mari...kami pergi dulu....*buru2 nyusul Mokuba*

**Yang namanya 'macho' itu berani pacaran sama cowo yang punya kakak sangar....**

**(XXXXXXX)**

**ehehe...XD**


	14. MyOne

**14. Mizone a.k.a MyOne**

**Cewe** (tapi disini jadi cowo...)** : **Atem

**Cowo seksi: **Seto

**Cowo geje: **Keith

Di suatu kafe...seorang pemuda mungil berambut spike tiga warna, (kaya nama danau ya?) bermata delima tajam, berwajah imut-imut kaya idola, lagi duduk sendiri di pojokan kafe, kayanya sih nungguin seseorang...

**Atem:** Hh...akhirnya setelah sekian lama chatting, bisa ketemuan juga..duh...nervous ni...*tiba-tiba keingetan sesuatu*

_//EH..ntar dulu...dia itu...pake baju kotak-kotak celana biru...atau..//_

Dari pintu kafe muncul seseorang cowo berambut _blonde ash sisir acak_, dengan gaya kaki n bodynya lenggak-lenggok kaya MJ ama Elvis dijogress, plus Tria Changcuters *tapi gagal*, sambil bawa-bawa setangkai mawar merah...

**Keith: **AW!!! Yea iyeah..baby...*kiss blow*

Dan orang ini pake..

**Atem: **_Baju biru celana kotak-kotak!! GYAAAAAA!! EMOH!!! *_langsung merangkak keluar lewat kolong meja, berusaha ga keliatan_*_

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Atem berhasil kabur, ada cowo bak karya seni berjalan yang sekiranya dengan berdiri saja bisa menghasilkan uang jutaan yen (1)...Seorang rupawan yang membawa sebuket mawar merah,rambut coklat chesnut bak sutera,dan kulit langasat seperti pualam...Seorang ini memakai kemeja panjang kotak-kotak dan celana biru potongan pas yang berlekuk ramping sempurna...Mata birunya mengereling ruangan,ketika ia berbisik pelan dan bertanya...

**Seto:** Eng..Atem yang mana ya?

**Karena konsentrasi itu berpengaruh dalam kisah romanmu. MyOne.... be 5000%**

**(XXXXXX)**

**(1) itu..deskripsi Kyohei Takano di YamaNade.. XD**


	15. Domino Ijo 2

**15. Domino Ijo ver. Semut**

Cowo 1: Jounoichi

Cowo 2: Otogi

Cowo 3: Honda

(BGM: Ga ada loe ga rame…)

Geng favorit kita nie lagi berbaik hati bantu-bantu Karang Taruna bwat menanam bunga-bunga di kelurahan setempat...ketiganya bela-belain nanem bibit-bibit bunga ampe ke pojokan demi memperindah kelurahan itu...

Dah siang-siang ni..Honda berusaha nanem bunga, di deket pojokan..eh! ga taunya kesenggol!! Jadilah itu polybag bibit bunga jatuh ke kali...

**Honda:** *ngelongok* Wih! selamet!! Nyangkut tuh!!

**Otogi:** Apaan cuy? *ngedeketin*

**Honda:** Itu polybag satu...gua mo ambil ah..jagain ya..*meringkuk hati-hati ngambil ke bawah pake satu tangan, satunya lagi buat keseimbangan* Dikit lagi...c'mon..

**Otogi: ***liat ada kaki seribu di tangan Honda* Awas kelabang! *GPLAK!*

**Honda: **LOH?! WO...WOAH!!! *narik rambut Otogi*

**Otogi: **ADUDUDUH!! SAKIT BEGO! *mukul tangan Honda biar ngelepasin rambut*

**Jou:** WADHUH!?! Oi!* narik tangan Otogi* NGHHH!! TARIKK!! *emang tarik tambang? =w=* Otogi! Sabar!! Pikirkan nyawa Honda!!

**Otogi:** LEBAY LUH!! ADUH!! Honda, lu kate rambut ni tali?! AW!

**Jou:** TARIIIKK!!

**Honda:** GYAA!!! COMBERAN!! IHH!! auh!

**...Teman selalu bisa jadi pegangan....**

**(XXXXXX)**

Makna yang dalam...hmm...:D


	16. Domino Ijo 3

**16. Domino Ijo ver. Museum (baru nih!! Xd)**

Cowo 1: Jounoichi

Cowo 2: Otogi

Cowo 3: Honda

Servant: Kemo

Pejabat: Pegasus

** (BGM: Ga ada loe ga rame...)**

Di suatu hari yang cerah..tersebutlah sebuah limosin mewah warna putih berhenti di depan museum barang antik dari Mesir..Keluarlah seorang pria jangkung flamboyan dengan jas merah ala Eropa, dan berambut perak panjang..langsung berjalan tegap menuju museum..

**Pegasus:** *cuma liat sekilas barang-barang* Itu beli..ini beli...

**Kemo: **Ya pak..

**Pegasus: **Juga..yang ini juga...*tunjuk sana-tunjuk sini, kepalanya diangkat tinggi*

**Honda:** Nah..Kurang-kurang! Jou, betulin noh!

**Jou:** Okeh...Otogi, angkat dikit!

**Otogi:** Gini?

**Jou:** *betulin pose* Sip! *balik ke tempat Honda yang siap-siap mau moto*

**Honda:** *angkat jempol* ambil foto beberapa kali ya? oke..Satu...

**Pegasus:** Itu juga semuanya beli....*pas lagi belok di deket sebuah batu tulis*

**Otogi: ***lagi pose*

**Pegasus:** ......*lirik ke batu tulis yang ada gambar orang Mesir nari dari samping...terdiam sejenak...* .....Beli.

**Kemo:** Siap pak...*tarik tangan Otogi*

**Otogi:** wei wei wei!*panik*

**Honda:** Oi..Apaan ni? *narik mundur Otogi, jadi dia di belakang Jou ma Honda*

**Kemo:** Ayo ikut...

**Domino Ijo:** *geleng-geleng curiga+takut*

**Kemo:** *ngeluarin segepok duit, dikipas-kipas* Gimana? Ayo...

**Jou+Honda:** WUIH! Ga bisa, Pak!

**Kemo:** DUh...*buka koper, isinya uang semuaaa!* *angkat alis licik* Gimana?

**Jou+Honda: **WUUUUUIIIIIIH!!! Ga bisa, ga bisa!

**Kemo: **Ayo tho....mau ya?*ngedeketin sambil nyodorin duit*

**Jou+Honda: **Ga bisa,ga bisa!!

**Otogi: ***geleng-geleng takut*

**-Teman tak bisa dibeli....-**

**(XXXXXX)**

Baru tadi tengah malem liat ini...XD


	17. SuperBro

**17.** **SuperDad a.k.a SuperBro**

Ayah diganti kakak : Seto (masih SMA awal)

Anak kecil, jadi ade: Mokuba (kira-kira beda 7 taun)

Pesumo: Kyu *yang di Duelist Kingdom,salah satu lawan Jou and Yami ketika tag duel bwad lewatin pintu*

Anak kecil 2: Noah

Di suatu festival musim panas...Mokuba digandeng tangannya oleh sang kakak. Dia terkagum melihat ada pemain engrang...

**Mokuba **: Kak..Bisa itu ga?? *mata berbinar-binar*

**Seto**: Ng....-_-;

Akhirnya dicoba juga...dia naek enggrang dan Mokuba bersorak riang. Begitu pula pengunjung lainnya...

(SuperBro..SuperBro!)

-Di booth berikutnya..-

**Mokuba **digendong di atas pundak Seto..senang melihat-lihat pemandangan ketika ada kerumunan menarik perhatian dia..

**Mokuba:** Kak, itu apa?

**Seto:** Ng? yah..coba liat...

Olala..Rupanya pertandingan sumo!!

**Mokuba:** WOAH!! KAK! *semangat ngangkat salah satu tangan Seto*

**Seto: **EH?! Loh!?

**Juri:** WAH! Penantang berikutnya!

Lalu Seto pun ikut sumo....untungnya dia menang. Walau amit-amit nahan malunya minta ampun karena lombanya harus pake_ fundoshi_ (1)...

(SuperBro..SuperBro!)

-Di perjalanan booth berikutnya...-

**Mokuba:** Hai...*seneng ketemu yang seumuran*

**Noah:** Hai..hiks..

**Mokuba:** Kenapa?

**Noah:** itu...*nunjuk bola yang jatuh di tengah kolam lumpur untuk lomba halang rintang,dengan seutas tali untuk menyebrang*

**Mokuba:** owh...*lirik Seto* Kak...

**Seto:** er...

Tentu saja dia bantu...lagi...XD

**-Perlindungan sehat dan dorongan semangat untuk sang SuperBro!!!-**

Scene dimana Seto lagi mandi dibawah pancuran shower dengan busa-busa putih nan lembut di atas kulit lembab dan rambut kecoklatan yang tersisir basah oleh air.

-Kembali di festival...ketika di booth berikutnya...-

Mokuba digendong di bahu Seto lagi...mereka sampai ke sebuah booth ramai..

**Mokuba:** *liat poster* Kak...kalau itu bisa ngga??

**Seto:** Hah??

Seto mulai berpikir untuk mencarikan adiknya pengasuh atau membuatnya percaya bahwa festival musim panas itu buruk sehingga mereka tak perlu pergi lagi…

Tercetak besar dan tebal tulisan di poster dengan ilustrasi yang begitu nyata.....

-**LOMBA MAKAN ODEN-**

(SuperBro...SuperBro!)

**-Slalu sehat tiap aksi~-**

**(XXXXX)**

(1) Semacam koteka ala jepang....itu loh, yang suka dipake pesumo...

...kadang saya curiga klo dia ini Brother Complex...adhuh..dya kudu ikut kompetisinya nih...:D


	18. Leer

**18. Clear a.k.a Leer**

Model: Atemu

_Miring :_ narasi

Atem muncul di stage….Lightingnya Red Soft plus Yellow Spot…

_I love Duel…_

Keluarin kartu en dibentuk kaya kipas…

_Win to gain Confidence…_

Ganti scene, ceritanya lagi duel di atas gedung, di landasan heli…smoke gun plus efek light streaks warna biru n putih, angin menerpa rambut en baju kemeja hitam ttanpa lengan yang dia pake…

_My move…._

"Draw!"

_In a game play…_

_To show what it means,_

Keluarin kartu Osiris, ketika di summon, solid visionnya ada di belakang dia yang lagi berdiri dengan pose ala model…

_As a perfect duel…_

_Duel means confidence…_

Close-up bagian perut sampe setengah wajah, senyum seduktifnya ditangkep kamera..

_And confidence means…_

Sekejap kamera close up mata yang yang di maskara , terus full face rambutnya yang lagi tertiup angin.

_Leer…_

**Leer, anti-gravity hair shampoo…**

**Raise your confidence…**

Terakhir sang Raja Game ini nunggang kuda hitam,trus dia berhenti di deket kamera dan lihat ke layer, kepalanya agak ditekuk sedikit ke belakang dan menyamping…

"My name is Atem.."

**-Leer-**

( Peringatan: Penggunaan shampoo harus di bawah pengawasan hairdresser terpercaya. )

**(XXXXXX)**

XD cocoknya dibikin dojin ieu mah euy…


	19. Bergizi baik

**19. Anak bergizi baik…:D**

Mokuba lagi nonton TV abiz ngerjain PRnya…

Ada iklan nih….//Ng?//

**Anak bergizi baik, ada tanda tandanya**

**Mari bernyanyi, 10 tanda umum anak bergizi baik**

_//Wah! Masa sih?! Coba nyamain ah…//_

**Tambah umur berat tinggi** _// Yugi gizi buruk: pendek //_

**Postur tegap otot padat** _//Rishid tuh! Pernah ikut SmackDown kayanya…//_

**Rambut kuat berkilau** _//Isis rambutnya kan kaya bintang iklan!//_

**Kulit bersih tak pucat** _//Pastinya bukan Ryo…mayat gituh…//_

**Wajah ceria mata bening** _//Rebecca masuk nih…//_

**Gigi bersih gusi merah muda** _//Marik sering ketawa ngakak…pasti PD banget ama giginya…//_

**Nafsu makan baik, pencernaan baik** _//Jou banget…//_

**Bergerak aktif ,bicara sesuai umur** _//Ini mah Seto,ga bisa diem…tapi ngomongnya kaya orang gede??eh dy dah gede ya…//_

**Penuh perhatian** _//Atem dong…Kan suka nolong…kaya pramuka..//_

**Tidur slalu nyenyak** _//Gue banget!//_

**10 tanda umum anak bergizi baik **

**Aku punya semuanya dan aku pun dapat sepuuuuuuluuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Mokuba:** YEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Dapet sepuluh!! Aku bergizi baik!! :D

**(XXXXXX)**

**Haha…cm lagi ngapalin aja kok..sapa tw mw ikutan lombanya…XD**


	20. DreamBoys

**20. DreamGirls a.k.a DreamBoys**

Ibu satu(tp disini cowo): Atem

Ibu dua(tp disini cowo): Judai

Ibu tiga(cowo juga): Yusei

Kasir: Mai

Atem lagi belanja di KC Mart…walau kapan aja bisa minta anter barang kebutuhan karena itu cabang perusahaan milik cowonya, tetep aja…kesenangan dan sensasi belanja berbeda selalu didapatkan dengan berkeliling en nyari barang yang diinginkn…

So, setelah dapet semuanya..dy mau bayar di Kassa…

**Mai:** Ah! Atem..lama ga ketemu!

**Atem:** oh iya? Masa sih…

**Mai:** Baru keliatan sekarang…

**Atem:** Wah, sekarang? _…Sekarang atau lima ribu tahun lagi…_

Di kasir di belakang Atem ada yang lanjutin nyanyiannya!

**Judai:** _Ku masih akan slalu mencintaimu…_

**Para pengunjung:** *SIUL!* PRIKITIWWWWWWW!! WHOHOO!!

Eh…muncul suara lagi…

**Yusei: **_Takkan terganti rasa cintaku..seperti saat kita pertama bertemu…_

**Atem:** WAH!! *pake isyarat tangan, ngangguk2 buat ngajakin*

**Judai:** *Senyum ngangguk*

**Yusei:** *lempar jaket ke pengunjung di belakangnya*

Dance start! *bayangin aja kaya di iklan…*

_Sekarang atau lima ribu tahun lagi…(tahun lagi…)_

_Ku masih akan slalu mencintaimu…_

_Takkan terganti rasa cintaku..seperti saat kita pertama bertemu…_

**IKUTILAH! AUDISI DREAM BOYS 2009!**

**Saatnya mimpimu jadi kenyataan…**

Syarat :

Sudah,akan,atau telah menikah.

Memiliki potensi duel

Memiliki bakat entertainer.

Yeah! Yusei+Judai+Atem berpose! Terdengar sorak sorai pengunjung dan…

KLONTRANG!

**Judai:** Apa tuh?

**Atem:** Ngapain kamu bawa kunci inggris?!

**Yusei:** Biasalah..juragan bengkel…hehehe…

**Disponsori oleh:**

**Kaiba Corp – Illusion Industries – Atlus Motor – Dice Company – Paradius Music**

_Ku akan mencari...bintang terang dalam hatimu…_

**(XXXXXX)**

Adhuh…tangan kakiku masih bengkak2…pengen cepet sembuh buat nari2 kaya gini…XD liriknya sedengernya di TV…klo slah,maaf ya…


	21. My Men

**21. L-Men a.k.a My-Men**

Cowo six pack : **Bakura**

Cowo one big pack : **Otogi (soalnya yang di iklannya putih…)**

Fanboy: **Ryou, Mokuba,** **Malik**

Di kolam renang umum di daerah rumah mewah…

BRUUUUUUSH!! *suara orang keluar dari kolam renang*

**Otogi:** Ah!! Suegeeeer!! *jalan ke tembok rendah tempat dy naroh jus tomat*

Ada Bakura yang pake clana renang doang n lagi megang gelas isinya susu…

*Bakura mendengus ngeliatinnya pake pandangan remeh*

**Otogi:** Haha! Masih minum susu!!

**Bakura : **Keh! Ini beda tau…dulu aku juga kaya gitu *nunjuk perut rata tak berbentuk*

**Otogi: **O,ya? Apanya??

**Bakura:** Hmph..*mau ngejelasin tapi ternyata ada yang lambai tangan*

**Ryou, Mokuba,** **Malik : **HAAAAAi!!

Otogi: *over PD* Hai! *dadah dadah*

**Bakura:…**ampun…ga sadar juga…*nyebur ke kolam*

**Ryou:** KYAAA!! Bakura!!

**Mokuba:** Ganteng!!

**Malik:** Seksi!!!

*pada ikutan nyebur ngedeketin Bakura*

Otogi terbengong-bengong, jaw drop ampe lantai, mata terbelalak kaya mo keluar…

**Otogi: **Ba-bahkan cowo gua??!!*faint*

Kamera pindah ke arah Bakura, nyorot dengan sudut 45 drajat dari permukaan air..so keliatan ada riak kolam airnya…dy ngebalik dengan badan berkilau basah karena cahaya senja…

**Bakura: **Hmph…*senyum nakal* Trust me..It works…

**-My Men gain mass….-**

**(XXXXX)**

L-Men klo diminum ama cewe tnyata ngaruh juga.. Aku abis 2 boks *nyang biru ama ijo..enak loh* sambil sit up tiap 3 hari jadi bagus ni perut..XD (c babeh males trus ga diminum lagi, jadi gua colong tu susu daripada mubazir…)


	22. Scar Mind 4

**22. Scar Mind ver. Obsesi Pacar**

Cowo:** Bakura**

Cewe:** Ryou**

Bapanya:** Babehnya Ryou…(lupa nama, sori)**

_Ada seribu cara buat ngedapetin kamu…_

**Bakura:** Muach! *cium foto Ryou trus nyelipin di kaca kamar* Ayo berjuang!

Akhirnya setelah dandan rapih n siap bertempur. Di balik pager suatu rumah gede, Bakura berdiri yang sambil bawa buket bunga mo ngajak nge date cowo yang waktu ntuh ngasih nomor hape dari mobil…

**Bakura:** YOSH!! SIAP!! *liat ada bapa-bapa di deket pager lagi nyiram taman.* _//owo..pasti bokapnya nih…// _ Pagi, Om! *sok akrab*

*baru megang pintu pager* GRAO!!! GUK GUK GUK!!! *segerombolan anjing gede siap menyerang. Bakura jatoh en lari langkah seribu*

**Bakura:** UWOOOOO!!

**Papi:** Hehehehe…*iblis*

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

**TING TONG!**

***jegrek, buka pintu***

**Bakura: ***buket masih oke, tapi. rambut amburadul. Rupanya dy berusaha tanding gulat ama segerombolan anjing. Sebelum inget klo mereka bisa tenang klo dikasih tulang * Sore Om…*senyum manis*

**Papi:** Grhh..

BRAK! *pintu langsung ditutup*

_Malam harinya…_

**Bakura: ***mengintai di semak-semak belukar*Jalan terus!!! *ngeliat Ryou ngelewatin jendela terbuka di balkon lantai dua.*

Oke, ayo cek persiapan. Baju? Stylish! Tampang? Ganteng! Mulut? Hah! *makan permen wangi…* Sip bibeh! Daaaaaaan………*ngeluarin bambu panjang*

Ta-Da!! Alat pendukung perjuangan!! Oh, tunggu aku chayang….

*satu…dua…tolak! Dan…LOMPAT! * UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**GABRUK!** *Sayang sekali pemirsa, rupanya dia hanya berhasil bergelantungan di jendela!!!*

**Bakura:** Aduh emak….

*muncul papihnya di deket jendela bawa-bawa ulekan bari batu. Bakura nelen ludah* Ehehe…pa-eh malem, Om…

**Papih:** Ngapain lagi kamu ke sini?! *aura hitam*

**Bakura:** er…jalanin niat om…? Haha…*ketawa pasrah*

**Papih:** Ho…seberapa jauh niat kamu?? *mukul-mukul jari pake ulekan batu tanpa ampun.*

**Bakura:** Sadis!! *berusaha menghindar* Aduh! Aduh! Om, atuh om…*ngegeser biar ga kena* saya cuma pengen ketemu!! AW! GYA!! Jari gue!!

**Ryou:** Papi! Apa-apaan sih?! *marah n ngelempar ulekan ke luar jendela*

*BLEDAG!*

**Bakura:** OHOK!…*kliyeng-kliyeng kena pelipis*

**Ryou:** KYA! maaf!! Are you alright? *elus-elus yang kena luka*

**Bakura:** Awh…right…….w

**Scar Mind…Obsesi punya pacar?**

**Ada obsesi, pasti ada jalan....**

**(XXXX)**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa!! Ada iklan baru juga…duuh ampun…


	23. JunkTea

**23. Joy Tea ver. Putus a.k.a Junk Tea**

Cowo: Joey

Ce jadi Co: Yugi

Suatu hari…Joey lagi jalan bareng ama Yugi. Mereka duduk kaku di café…

**Joey:** Er..Yug…kita putus aja ya?

**Yugi:** .…*pergi ke belakang*

Di belakang café….

**Yugi:** GRAAAAAAAAH!!! SIALAN SIALAN! *Head bang ala punker…rambutnya jadi sekeras intan n bikin bekas cakaran macem buatan werewolf di tembok…* NYEBELIN NYEBELIN NYEBELIN!!! *mukul-mukul tembok penuh kebencian*

BRUAK!! *Temboknya runtuh, en ada mesin pendingin minuman diseberang ruangan*

**Yugi: **Apa tuh?

_Junk Tea...teh daur ulang, cocok untuk memunculkan kepribadianmu yang asyik..._

_Rasakan ketenangan dengan ungkapkan emosimu secara total !!..._

*tehnya di minum...GLUK GLUK!*

Lalu, kembalilah Yugi ke tempat duduk tadi...

**Joey: **Jadi putusnya?

**Yugi:** *senyum manis* Walau Atem terpisah dari tubuhku, aku masih bisa pakai sihir loh...Ngomong2, apa kita pernah jadian?

**Joey: ***merinding* Ma-maksud...er...kan baru aja...pu....tus?

**Yugi:** *Bayangkanlah hawa kegelapan yang setingkat Zork ada jadi aura di sekitar dia* Bye-bye, Joey...*ngangkat tangan kanan*

**Joey:** Tu-tunggu dulu...

**Yugi:** MIND CRUSH!

**Joey:** MUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *K.O.*

**Nikmati harimu dengan Junk Tea...**

**(XXXXXX)**

Petuah dari nenek moyang: Orang kalem klo marah pasti nyeremin...


End file.
